


Thin Ice

by Poetryslam12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryslam12/pseuds/Poetryslam12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is definitely a mix but it's meant to be fun and its of course fiction.  It's mainly centering around krashlyn and preath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Defense

Ashlyn glanced down at her phone _locker #12, notes are in my backpack!_

_Thanks Press ;-)_ Ashlyn fired back as she hurried to the girl’s locker room to grab her chem notes before class started. She rounded the corner of the high school basement, rushing into the girl’s locker room, slinging her black Nike backpack over one shoulder as her phone buzzed.

 

 _Good luck! You got this :)_ Ashlyn smiled down at the text, grateful that she found a tutor who seemed to actually care about her and not just the extra credit that came along with tutoring the “less gifted.”

 

She looked around the empty locker room and quickly found Press’s locker, taking out the purple backpack.  Setting it down on the bench in front of the row of lockers she pulled out Press’s binder and started flipping through finally finding her notes.

 

“Um excuse me?”

 

Ashlyn jumped, almost letting her phone slip to the cold hard floor before catching it.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Ashlyn looked up locking eyes with an exceptionally beautiful brunette with cinnamon eyes, wearing only a red Nike sports bra that revealed a killer set of abs no high school senior should ever possess and black soccer shorts that left very little to the imagination.

 

Hopping to her feet Ashlyn clutched onto her chem notes that where neatly folded with a sticker of a dinosaur with sunglasses that said school is cool. Ashlyn rolled her eyes but her heart swelled at Press’s thoughtfulness, knowing it would make Ashlyn laugh before her test.

 

Ashlyn smirked letting her eyes roam freely over the gorgeous girl in front of her who was now blushing from head to toe. “Hey beautiful.”

 

“What the hell are you doing go through Press’s stuff?” Ali’s voice raising as she stood with her hands on her hips.

 

“Feisty huh?” Ashlyn chuckled watching as Ali’s eyes flashed with anger.

 

“Who are you?”  Ali huffed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable pulling her practice jersey on. 

 

“Listen I would love to stay and chat but I’m running late. Sorry.”  Ashlyn let her eyes do a quick but lingering once over.  “Really sorry.” She husked before turning to make her way to her chem class.

 

XXX

Ali slid her lunch tray containing her daily leafy salad no dressing, bottled water and a banana next to Syd.

“How can you eat the same freaking thing every single day Al?” Pinoe gaged as she took a huge bit of her greasy cheeseburger.

“I gotta keep these abs in check.” Ali smiled patting her flat muscular stomach.

Alex hurried over and sat down next to Abby. “What did I miss?”

“Ali was just lecturing us.” Abby said smirking.

“I was not.” Ali glared.

“It’s ok Kriegs, you are gonna go pro with me.” Tobin said lazily taking a bite of her yogurt.

Ali winked and smiled at the younger girl.

“Hey girls.”

“Hey dude. What’s up?”  Tobin looked up as Mark sat on the other side of Ali.

Ali tensed as Mark placed his arm around her shoulders. When was he going to finally get that she didn’t want anything other than friendship from him, if that.  Sure he was gorgeous and popular but Ali hated when he kissed her, always wet and forceful.  

“Hi Mark.” Ali forced a smile.

“What a practice huh? I’m beat.”  Press collapsed next to Abby.

“Press that was three hours ago!” Pinoe rolled her eyes.

“Well if Ali wouldn’t have been late, we won’t have had to run laps.” Syd grumbled before biting into her turkey sandwich.

“Oh wow. I was only five minutes late guys.”  Ali mumbled pushing lettuce around her plate.

“Still Al, come on! You gonna go pro in soccer or in make up?”  Pinoe laughed.

“Ha ha. You suck.”  Ali smiled throwing her wadded up napkin at Pinoe’s face.

“Speaking of practice, Press some girl was in the locker room looking in your bag?” Ali glanced over at Press, hoping no one saw the blush she was sure was covered her face as she thought back to how the girl looked her body over.

“Oh yeah that was just Ashlyn.” Press shrugged.

“Who?” Pinoe perked up.

“Ashlyn Harris. I am tutoring her in chem.”  Press sighed, hoping Ashlyn didn’t care that now half girls’ soccer team now knew that she was flunking out.  “I had her chem notes in my bag.”

 “Ash is cool.”  Tobin intervened.

“You know her?” Ali asked looking over at Tobin.

“Yeah we hang sometimes. She’s got a sweet longboard.”  Tobin shrugged swiping a fry from Pinoe’s tray.

“Oh really Tobs?” Syd smirked. 

“Whatever. You know what I mean.”  Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Yeah bros before hoes right.” Alex giggled as Tobin shot her a look.

Alex silently mouthed sorry about not before Press caught it.

“I’m so lost.” Mark muttered.  “Ali, do you want to go to come over after school?”

“Um I can’t I have soccer.” Ali lied.  The rest of the girls glancing nervously at each other as Ali looked for help.

“I told Ali I would help her with her header after school.” Abby supplied.

“I’m pretty sure I could help her with that one.” Mark smirked suggestively.

“Gross dude.” Pinoe said making a disgusted face.

“Whatever.” Mark said standing up. “Ali text me later.” He leaned down leaving a rough kiss on her cheek.

“God how can you stand it?” Abby asked as soon as Mark was out of earshot.

“What?” Ali asked innocently.

“Straight dudes.” Pinoe laughed like it was the funniest thing she has ever said.

“They aren’t all like that.” Syd smiled as she caught Dom’s eye across the lunch room.

“But most our age are.” Press agreed. 

 

XXX

 

“So what’s up with you and Mark?” Abby asked as Ali took shotgun in Abby’s black Jeep Wrangler.  The sun was high and blistering hot, Ali was grateful for the top being down.

“He’s super clingy.” Ali sighed as she rummaged through her purse finding her bright pink lip gloss.

“Aren’t they all?” Abby laughed.

“How would you know?” Ali smirked as she pulled down the visor and applied a coat of gloss.

“Oh Kriegers has jokes.” Abby nudged her.

“You know it.” Ali laughed.

“So do you want to come over for dinner? Tobin and Steph are going to come chill later.”  Abby asked as she backed out of the school parking lot.

“Yeah sure. I can do my homework in first period tomorrow.  I’ll just text my mom.”  Ali said whipping out her Iphone.

“Awesome.”

XXX

Ashlyn crammed her homework in her backpack as she closed her locker. She was not excited for all the homework she was facing but her dad had promised her his newish black truck complete with the tool box if she graduated high school.  She was determined to earn that truck and have something of her own one day by finishing school.

“Hey Ash.”

Ashlyn turned to see Candy standing behind her.   The small blonde’s boobs popping out of her tiny tank top. 

“What sup?” Ashlyn asked as she headed outside to fetch her long board from the rack.

“Do you want to come over tonight? My parents are out of town.”  The small blonde urged trying to catch up with the taller girl’s stride.

“I would love to but I gotta study.” Ashlyn said tugging the other strap of her loaded backpack over her shoulder.

“Seriously, you would rather do homework than me?” Candy pouted letting more cleavage pop out of her hello kitty tank top.

“Sorry babe. Another time.”  Ashlyn smiled as she took off toward home.

XXX

“Ali can you get the door?” Abby shouted from the kitchen as she put the leftovers into the fridge.

“Sure Abs.” Ali opened the front door of Abby’s parents Mid Century Modern home.  It was in an older area of town but it was great for parties since both Abby’s parents worked all the time.  The back yard so huge that Abby’s dad had set up full size goals on both sides of the yard for the girls to practice whenever they wanted.

“Hey Tobs. Hi Steph.”  Ali greeted the girls as the came in and went right to the kitchen. 

“Hey Abs.” Tobin said reaching for an apple out of the fruit basket on the table.

“Hey guys. You want to practice or watch some tv?” 

“TV? I am beat.”  Steph sighed taking off her snapback letting her dark hair fall freely.

“Cool with me.” Tobin grinned and headed to the tv room complete with a 65 inch plasma.

“What do you guys wanna watch?” Tobin asked grabbing the remote, making herself comfy on the modern gray sofa.  Ali plopped down beside her resting her head on Tobins shoulder.  Steph relaxed in one the recliners as Abby joined them stretching out on the soft carpet.

“Anything but horror.” Tobin said flipping through the hundreds of channels.

“Oh Tobin are you scared?” Ali teased as she reached out to tickle Tobin’s ribs. 

“Hey stop.” Tobin laughed as Ali pinned her down, straddling Tobin’s hips.

“Guys come on.” Abby sighed reaching for the remoting, pressing her channel in.

“Sports Center really?” Steph rolled her eyes.

“Seriously stop flirting over there.” Abby yelled as Ali froze over Tobin as blush spreading over her perfect skin.  Tobin took this opportunity to escape and grab a blanket. 

“I wasn’t flirting.” Ali protested.

“Uh huh.” Abby scoffed.

“What’s the AC on?” Steph grumbled as she pulled her basketball shorts around her knees.

“Here.” Tobin said tossing her a blanket.

“Thanks man.” Steph curled up in the blanket watching as Ali further protested her “flirting.”

“It’s cool Al. This is a safe place.”  Abby said motion around the room with her hands.

“Oh my God, you guys. I am not into girls like that.  No offense Tob.”  Ali sat as if she was ready to pounce on Abby at any moment.  Her long brown hair pulled over one shoulder.

“Look I’m not saying you are into Tobin but you know you are a little bit ah..” Abby fumbled with her words.

“Butch.” Steph stated.

“I am the opposite of butch thank you very much.” Ali stood up her anger visible.

“On the pitch you are butch as hell.” Tobin grinned earning her a smack in the face with an orange rectangular throw pillow.

 “Sorry Ali.  You just go through a lot of guys and you never seem really into any of them.”  Abby said standing up, walking over to the thermostat.

“That’s because guys are age are lame.” Ali complained.

“But Mark being the cave man that he is still he is pretty good looking for a guy.” Abby said seriously.

“Yeah so.” Ali said confused.

“You flinch whenever he kisses or touches you.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do.” Abby pointed out as Ali looked down pink Nikes.

“And the one before that Curt, he was a trip and Justin…”

“Ok ok. I get it.  Geez.  So I have bad taste in guys.”  Ali forced a laugh. 

“I am just saying maybe you should look elsewhere, be open to the possibilities.” Abby sighed. She would never tell Ali but she caught her rehearsing a phone convo with a girl she liked in the locker room in eighth grade.  She had observed Ali through the years waiting for her to figure it out or at least admit it out loud.  Now she needed a shove in the right direction.

“Gosh Ab if you didn’t have it bad for Sarah I would think you were into me.” Ali grinned.

“Just be open.” Abby elbowed her softly.

XXX

Ashlyn looked down at her cell. 7:36 “Shit.”  She moaned rubbing her hands over her face to try to and wake herself.

She quickly jumped in the shower and threw on the most comfortable black jeans and a black tee. She snagged a protein bar as she headed out the door, shoving her wallet in her back pocket letting the chain fall as she slid her red Hurley snapback over her long blonde hair.

Her phone buzzed. _Where are you? You said you would meet me in the library at 8, right?_

 _Sorry Press! On my way._   Ash text as she skated towards the high school.

By the time Ashlyn made it to the library Press was picking up her books from the long mahogany table.

“I’m so sorry Press. I overslept.  I was up late..”

“It’s fine.” Press tried to smile. 

“No really. I’m sorry.”  Ashlyn said catching the girl’s arm.  “I was up past midnight..”

“I don’t want to know.” Press said covering her ears.

Amused Ashlyn grinned at the shorter girl. “Know what?”

“Why you were up so late?” Press blushed.

“Oh so you listen to idle gossip huh?” Ashlyn laughed bumping Press’s arm lightly.

“I just…word is you get around and it’s none of my business.” Press faltered.

“Look Press I was up all night studying. I am not saying that I don’t have a rep and that it isn’t deserved or that I didn’t have a nice offer last night..”  Ashlyn stopped as she watched Press’s eyes grow wide.

“God Press you’re too much.” Ashlyn said grabbing the other girl’s books for her.  “Don’t you date?” 

“I haven’t. I I…”  Press struggled to find the right words as let Ashlyn get the door for her, stepping out into the bright sunshine.

“You like someone?” Ashlyn guessed chuckling.

Press looked down at her feet. She really didn’t want anyone to know about her crush on Tobin.  Ali was the only one who knew about it and she knew Ali would never tell a soul.

“Look you don’t have to tell me. I just hope they know what a catch you are.”  Ashlyn winked.

Press didn’t miss that Ashlyn used they as the pronoun, instead of he or she.

“Do you want to come to a party on Friday?” Press blurted out.

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck as Press could see the wheels turning.

“Oh God. I don’t have a crush on you.  I mean… I am not asking you out.”  Press sighed in frustration.  “My crush will be there and..” 

“Calm down.” Ashlyn smiled reassuringly, reaching out she placed her hand softly on Press’s shoulder.  “I would love to go.” 

Press looked down at her sandals, shifting her feet. “You really don’t have to if..”

“Stop. Look I could use a party after all this homework.”  Ashlyn grinned as she lifted the enormous stack of books.

“Ok awesome. I can pick you up?  Eight thirty Friday night?”  Press asked smiling.

“Works for me. I will text you my address.”  Ashlyn said watching as Press started towards the door to her first period class.

“Oh and Press.” Ashlyn handed Press her books.  “I can’t wait to meet her.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I'm Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated...

“Where is my damn shoe?” Press muttered peaking under her queen size bed.  She pulled out an old cleat and flung it against the wall, her phone beeping as she found her favorite “dress” Nike.

“Finally.” She slipped on her shoe as she slid her phone on to read the text.

_1811 Ocean View Circle –Ash_

She grabbed her purse as she made her way outside to her vintage baby blue VW Beetle. She yanked on her black shorts farther down as she slid in the hot car, the vinyl seat sticking to her thighs.

_Running a little late. On my way._

Press smiled as one her favorite song came on the radio. She plugged Ashlyn’s address into her GPS, backing out of the driveway she sang Pocket Full of Sunshine at the top of her lungs. 

She stopped when the GPS told her the house was on the right. _I’m here._ Press looked at the small house that was in desperate need of some TLC.  She silently hoped that Ashlyn would not feel out of place at Alex’s parents “mansion.” 

“Hey cutie!” Ashlyn smiled as she open the passenger door of Press’s bug.  “Nice ride.”

“My great aunt left it to me before she passed away.” Press said as she started their twenty minute drive to the suburbs.  She swerved into the left lane to hop on the freeway.

“I’m sorry. Were you close?”  Ashlyn said as she glanced in the back seat, full of empty water bottles, cleats and gym bags.

“Kind of. I mean I was her favorite so..  She actually died right where you are sitting.  Sometimes I sing to her.”  Press deadpanned. 

Ashlyn lifted her legs out of the seat as fast as she could. “Press are you serious?”

She couldn’t take it any longer, Press exploded with laughter as she looked as the horror on Ashlyn’s face turned to confusion.

“Oh I see how it is. Ha ha.”  Ashlyn said nudging Press’s side.  “Just wait until I meet this so called crush.”

Press turned bright red as Ashlyn noticed her tense. “Hey I am only teasing you.  I would never do anything to embarrass you.  I got your back, I am an excellent wingman.”  Ashlyn winked when Press looked over at her.

Ashlyn was wearing long gray board shorts, a fitted black tee and he usually snapback turned backwards. She was stunning and Press wonder what she would look like dressed up.

“I know you won’t.” Press sighed. 

“Should we have some kind of signal when your crush is near me?” Ashlyn asked knowing how shy Press could be from the few weeks she had been tutored.

“Yeah. Good idea.  Um how about I rub under my nose like this.”  Press said demonstrating.

“Ok yeah. Don’t worry Press you are going to get your girl.” 

Press moaned as she wondered what the hell she was doing. She suddenly wished she was home reading with her dogs snuggled up next to her.  But the thought of seeing Tobin even for a few hours was more than enough to drag for out of the house for a night.

XXX

“Hey! Glad you could make it.”  Alex greeted Press and Ashlyn at the door.

“Alex this is Ashlyn Harris.” Press said as Ashlyn followed her through the massive mahogany double doors into the entryway.

“Nice to meet you.” Ashlyn said smiling as the shorter girl shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Ashlyn. Welcome and please make yourself at home.”  Alex smiled.  “Everyone is outside or in the kitchen.”  Alex said leading them toward the back of the house.

“There is a bathroom down that hall if you need.” Alex motioned as they walked into a very modern high end kitchen with tons of food strung out all over the granite island counter top.

“It’s next to her trophy room.” Press whispered with a small giggle.

“What was that?” Alex said raising an eyebrow at Press.

“Oh I was just telling Ash here how good you are with a ball.” Press laughed.

Alex flashed a huge smile as she slapped the younger girl on the back. “And don’t you forget it.” 

“If you guys want food or something to drink help yourself. Mark scored a keg from his older brother it’s outside by the pool.” 

“Cool.” Ashlyn nodded as she grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Press looked out the French doors that led down to the patio below. It looked likely mostly the girls’ soccer team were here, her stomach tensed when she saw Tobin in only a black bikini top and flowered board shorts floating in the large in ground pool.

“Oh hey!”

Press looked over her shoulder back into the kitchen when she heard Ashlyn’s voice. Ali was coming through the kitchen with Steph tagging behind her. 

“You?” Ali looked pissed as a flush covered her checks.

Ashlyn polished off the rest of her pizza slice and licked her fingers clean while taking in Ali in very short shorts and black bikini top.

“Hey girls.” Press said as Ali pulled her into a side hug.

“Hey Press. Glad you came this time!”  Ali smiled.

“Yeah yeah. Truthfully I would rather be home but you already know that.”  Press smiled.

“And you brought a friend?” Stephanie asked looking over at Ashlyn.

“This is Ashlyn Harris.” Press said as Steph reach over to shake Ashlyn’s hand. 

“Hi. I’m Stephanie Labbe.” 

“Ashlyn Harris.” She firmly shook her hand and dropped it as her eyes focused back on Ali.

“This is Ali Krieger.” Press said confused when Ali didn’t say anything.

Ashlyn grinned. “We’ve met.” 

“Not really. If I remember correctly you wouldn’t give me your name.”  Ali said frustrated that her body seemed to be betraying her, praying her cheeks weren’t flushed. 

“Yeah sorry about that. I was in a hurry that morning.  You have my name now; you want my number to go with it.”  Ashlyn grinned as Ali turned bright red.

Ali stood immobile under Ashlyn’s heated gaze, freely wandering over her yet again. She hoped it was the beer she had been sipping on that seemed to be searing her from the inside out. What was it about this girl that caused her body to go limp?  She wanted to punch her but another part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss that relentless smirk off her face. 

“Hey baby.” Ali thought’s cut off as Mark slipped his arms around her waist.  “There you are.”  Mark slurred as his breath reeked of alcohol.

Ali tried not to cringe as Mark pressed a rough kiss to her neck. “You want to go back down to the pool?”  Mark asked not waiting for an answer as pulled Ali with him.

Ali didn’t know if she should be grateful or pissed. She was glad she didn’t have to answer the blonde but part of her was angry that now she would probably think she let her boyfriend control her.  Mark wasn’t even her boyfriend.  Yeah they occasionally have sex but could those five minute encounters Ali did her best to block out of her mind count? 

Press shifted nervously looking at Ashlyn whose expression she couldn’t read. “You want to go check out the pool?  I want you to meet the rest of my friends.”

“Sure thing Press.” Ashlyn slung her arm around Press as they headed outside.

The cobalt blue tiled pool was inviting with a few girls taking advantage of it as orange and pink stripes cut across the sky as the heat of the day faded into comfortable warmth.

Ashlyn followed Press over to two girls who were lounging pool side.

“Hey Press!” One of them smiled as they made their way around the pool toys that were scattered on the cement.

“Girls this is Ashlyn Harris.” Press nodded over at Ashlyn.  “This is Abby and Syd.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ashlyn smiled.

“Nice to meet you too. Glad you guys could make it.  Press doesn’t get out much.”  Syd teased.

“That seems to be the general consensus.” Ashlyn said raising her eyebrow.

Press sighed. “I just like being home.  There’s less people, more dogs.”

The girls laughed as Pinoe yelled from the pool. “Hey Presi.  Are you coming in?”

“No way.” Press giggled as Pinoe rode a pink flamingo floaty with a beer in one hand.

“Ah you’re no fun. Right Tobin?”  Pinoe asked as Tobin groaned sitting up in the hot pink inner tube she had been holding down for the past hour.  

“No man, Press is the best.” Tobin grinned over at Press.  “Hey Ash!  What are you doing here?”  She asked smiling widely.

Ashlyn was about to answer when she saw Press rubbing her nose frantically.

“Hey dude. Press decided I needed a night of fun after all the studying I have been doing.”  Ashlyn grinned.

“Come on in then.” Tobin smiled.  “This is Pinoe.”  Tobin motioned to the blonde.

“Hey!” Pinoe waved as her sunglasses slipped down her nose. She was on her way to a good hangover as she guzzled her beer.

“Go easy Pin! We have an early practice tomorrow.”  Abby barked.

“It’s Friday night and I plan to enjoy it as long as Kriegs can be on time tomorrow.” Pinoe yelled over where Ali was sharing a lounger with Mark opposite Alex and Alex’s her current crush Serv.  Mark didn’t get along well with most of the girl’s on the team, a few of them thought he was hot but for the most part he just took up space.

“Oh shut up Pinoe.” Ali grinned.  Watching as Ashlyn pulled her shirt off revealing a Nike sports bra and a tanned flat muscular stomach.  Ali gulped a warm sig of beer as she watch as Ashlyn dove perfectly into the pool.

 “You need a beer dude.”  Tobin said as Ashlyn climbed onto one of the floating mats.

“Hey Ali. Can you get my friend Ashlyn here a beer please?”  Tobin said seeing that Ali was closest to the keg.

Ali looked over at Tobin, she could never resist her lopsided grin, on the other hand Ashlyn’s smirk she could go without as she went over to pour a beer into a plastic cup.

“Here.” She said once she got to the side of the pool handing it down to Ashlyn who was by the edge.

“Thanks.” As Ashlyn grabbed the cup her long fingers brushed over Ali’s fingers.  She watched in amusement the look of surprise and then anger that had flashed on the brunette’s face.

Ali let her eyes wander over Ashlyn’s lean hard body before turning around to go back to Mark. Ashlyn didn’t miss it, hoping she could get Ali alone sometime tonight.

“Ash you want to go movie tomorrow after I get out of practice tomorrow? I really want to see Deadpool.”  Tobin asked hopefully.

“Sure man. It looks hilarious.”  Ashlyn grinned, fist bumping Tobin.

 “Press you want to come?”  Ashlyn winked.  Watching as Press’s eyes went from Tobin to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn subtly nodded towards Tobin so the Press would get the drift. How was she going to hook these two up if Press was always at home?

“Yeah I don’t’ have anything planned.” Press answered shyly as Tobin and Ashlyn high fived.

“Sweet.” Tobin smiled causing Press to blush even harder.

“What about you girls, you want to come?” Tobin asked Abby and Syd who were watching talking about their game last Friday night.

“Sure if I can invite Dom?” Syd gushed as Abby rolled her eyes.

“Yeah of course.” Tobin smiled lazily.

“Yep after another grueling practice, a dark air conditioned movie theatre sounds awesome.” Abby sighed.

“Alex you want to come with?”  Tobin asked as Alex joined them dipping her feet in the pool. 

Press silently prayed she would say no. She loved Alex but was jealous of how much affection Tobin gave Alex.  She knew it was silly because Alex was totally into Serv but sometimes the looks they shared made Press wonder what they really did at their weekly sleepovers they had been having since sixth grade.

“I would but I have plans with Serv.” Alex said as she sat at on the edge of the pool letting the warm water cool her feet.

“How about you Ali?” Tobin asked.

“We can’t.” Mark stated.  “Ali is coming to my house after practice.” 

Ali spun around facing Mark. “Excuse me?  I did not say I was going to your house after practice.  You know I like to have alone time on weekends.”

“Right and you can be alone with me.” Mark grinned letting his hand drop to Ali’s waist.

“No thanks.” Ali spat roughly moving Mark’s hand from her as she stood up.

Mark jumped to his feet turning to Ali around. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Stop it Mark.”   Ali twisted out of his reach. 

“Let’s go somewhere and talk.” He pleaded reaching out as Steph rose from the lounger, stepping between Ali and Mark.  “She said no.” 

“Whatever.” He slurred.   “I am out of here.  Ali text me later.”

“Fuck off dude.” Pinoe yelled as she fist pumped so hard she fell off her flamingo face first into the water.

“You ok Ali?” Steph asked pulled Ali into a hug. 

“Yeah he is such a tool bag.” Ali said walking over to Alex enjoying her on the edge of the pool.

Alex slung her arm around her shoulder as Ali rested her head on her shoulder. Ali was embarrassed especially since Ashlyn witnessed the whole thing but at least she had stood up to Mark finally.  She was so sick of his jealousy issues.  So what if she would rather hang out with the girls more; she squeezed him in where she could an hour here an hour there. 

XXX

A little after midnight Ashlyn found herself pounding on the bathroom door. “Come on.  I really have to pee.”

She wiggled the doorknob, it was locked. She pounded harder.

“Give it up.” Ali said as she peaked out of Alex’s bedroom.  “Pinoe is passed out in there.”

“Oh.” Ashlyn moaned; needing to relieve her bladder from all the beers Tobin kept filling her with.

“You can use the one in here. Alex has an on suite.”  Ali sighed taking pity on Ashlyn since she looked like she was going to explode at any minute.

“Cool.” Ashlyn ran into the large bedroom opening the first door on the right.  Closet, damn.

Ali pointed to the open door on the far wall and Ashlyn ran in letting the door catch behind her.

“Ah much better.” Ashlyn sighed as she walked over to the bed Ali was sitting on.

“You doing alright?” Ashlyn said noticing Ali’s eyes were a little red.

“I’m fine.” Ali exhaled as she crossed one of her legs underneath her.

“You wanna go back out there then?” Ashlyn asked quietly.   “We are watching a scary movie.  At least Tobin thinks it’s scary.”

“I’m good.” Ali slurred as she tried to stand up. 

Ashlyn reached out just as Ali fumbled towards her. “Woah there, we can’t have the star right back getting injured now can we?”  Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms as she helped her stand upright.

“You can let go now.” Ali said sobering up as she felt heat run through her body everywhere that Ashlyn touched.   “Hey how did you know I’m a right back?”

“The girls were talking about how great you are and stuff.” Ashlyn watched as Ali rolled her eyes and sighed.

“And stuff? You mean they were talking about Mark and me?  I know they hate him.”  Ali said sitting back down on the edge of the bed to keep her balance.

“It’s none of my business. I barely know anyone here but sometimes an outsider’s perspective is good.”  Ashlyn sat beside Ali, close enough that there thighs brushed.

“I have a feeling I am going to regret this but go on.” Ali said after a long pause.

“You seem to be kind of a people pleaser.” Ashlyn waved her hand gently in front of Ali. “Let me finish.  That’s not always a bad thing but it is when you stop doing what makes you happy.  What does Ali Krieger want?  Not Tobin or Alex or Mark.  What do you want?” 

 “I want to win the world cup.”  Ali said with a girlish smile and then she giggled into Ashlyn’s lap.

“Ok. That’s a start but let’s focus on the present.  Do you want to date Mark?  Don’t think about your friends or family and what they want, just you.  What do you want?”  Ashlyn said as she brushed Ali’s hair out of her face.

“I hate when he kisses me.” Ali scowled.  “He just slobbers all over me and thinks that I like it.”  Ali sighed as she sat up, looking Ashlyn in the eye. “Maybe he just doesn’t care but it’s so gross.” 

Ashlyn thought Ali looked like a child as she animatedly described how she hated being kissed.

 “Do you like kissing?”  Ali shyly asked as she glanced down at her feet.

Ashlyn smiled at her. “Yeah I like kissing a lot.” 

“You kiss a lot of guys?” Ali pressed knowing she was treading dangerous ground.

“A no.” Ashlyn made a repulsed face and then smirked.

“Then girls?” Ali asked nervously.

“Yeah. I like girls.”  Ashlyn answered her honestly.

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Ali questioned her.

“A few.”

“Girls are better?” Ali asked innocently.

“Much better.” Ashlyn smiled as she felt herself getting lost in Ali’s cinnamon irises.

“Have you ever slept with a guy?” Ali knew she shouldn’t be asking a relative stranger such a personal question but she wanted to know and the alcohol was giving her some courage she normally didn’t have.

“Unfortunately.” Ashlyn whispered folding her hands in her lap.  It was something she tried to block out now, how she had felt so dirty and violated the first and only time she let a guy climb on top of her praying that she wasn’t gay.  Now she embraced it and hooked up with as many girls as she could, the more the merrier was her new motto and she lived up to her rep.

“And?” Ali raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t compare the two. It’s like comparing Paris, Texas to Paris, France. ” Ashlyn admitted laughing.

“Oh.” Ali sighed.

“You have never even kissed a girl?” Ashlyn asked her softly.

Ali shook her head no.

“Hey everything ok?” Tobin asked popping around the corner.

“Yeah Tobs.” Ali sighed rubbing her forehead.

“Ok cool. I am going to go into the kitchen and get a snack.”  Tobin grinned.

“Why is it the scary part?” Ashlyn teased.

“Bite me Ash.” Tobin rolled her eyes.  Ashlyn silently thanked her for closing the door shut behind her.

“Sorry I’m being so nosy.” Ali sighed as she pulled a pillow into her lap.  “It’s the beer.”

Ashlyn grinned at the adorable brunette. “I don’t mind.” 

“So you really like kissing girls?” Ali breathed s as she leans forward.

Ali’s lips crash eagerly into the blondes without warning. Ashlyn slides her arms around Ali as she deepens the kiss.  Ashlyn lets her hands drop to Ali’s waist, pushing the cotton t shirt up, she lightly brushes her fingertips against Ali’s skin.  She pulls her closer as their tongues battle for dominance.  Ashlyn lightly nips at her bottom lip, grinning as she hears Ali moan.  She knows exactly what this girl needs and aches to give it to her.

Ali tangles her hands in Ashlyn’s hair and tugs gently urging her on. Ashlyn moans as Ali straddles her, grinding herself on the blonde’s thigh as Ashlyn peppers Ali’s neck with soft kisses. Ashlyn has never been so turned on as she can already feel Ali’s wetness pooling on her thigh, every touch from the brunette sending white hot pleasure racing through her veins. 

Ali freezes as someone knocks on the door, opening it so that the glare of the tv screen eliminates Ashlyn’s face, her eyes dark her desire.

Pinoe’s eyes grow wide in disbelief and then her face cracks into a huge smile as Ali runs past her.

“Great.” Ashlyn sighs running her hands through her hair.  “Fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any feedback you would like or where you would like this story to go! I already know but you never know.... :)


	3. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting there! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading and the kudos/comments :)

“Press! Wait up.”  Ali shouted as she ran to catch up with the younger girl.  “Geez this isn’t a freaking marathon.”  Ali muttered.

Press stopped in front of her VW Beetle letting Ali catch up to her as she searched for her car keys.

“What’s the hurry?” Ali squinted trying to focus her eyes from the afternoon sun. 

“Just heading home to get ready for the movie, you’re still coming right?” Press asked finally finding her keys in the bottom of her gym bag.  She unlocked her car, throwing gym bag in the back seat.

Ali had barely been able to focus at practice, trying to figure out a way to decline the movie but she couldn’t think of a valid reason besides faking sick and she didn’t want to stay home alone on a Saturday night. She was going to have to face Ashlyn Harris, explain to her that she was incredibly drunk and straight.  That what had happened, Ali blushed just thinking about how she had behaved, was a terrible alcohol induced mistake.  But was she that drunk?  She remembers every detail of Ashlyn and how her touch had felt, that kiss…grinding herself on Ashlyn. 

“I’ll be there.” Ali said suddenly feeling heated she took a drink from her water bottle.  Ali wiped the sweat off her brow.  She had managed to be on time for practice today to which Pinoe applauded as she walked onto the pitch ten minutes early.  But the practice had been brutally hot and she needed some fun.

“Great.” Press got in and started her bug.

“Are you nervous?” Ali asked knowingly, leaning over the passenger side door.  “You know Tobin…she seemed pretty stoked you would be there.” 

Press shrugged. “Yeah I’m nervous but Ash is helping me.”

“Oh. Well that’s good.”  Ali said hurriedly.   “I got to get going I’ll see you at the theatre at 1:15.”

XXX

The theatre was crowded as Ali made her way to the only empty bench. She played on Instagram until she finally saw Tobin walking in with Pinoe, Syd, Dom and Abby in tow. 

“Hey beautiful girl.” Syd said sitting on the arm of the bench next to Ali.

“Hey.” Ali flashed a huge smile.

“Where are Press and Ashlyn?” Pinoe asked.

 Ali looked up catching Ashlyn’s eye, as she was just walking up to the group, Press lingering nervously behind her.  Ali felt her body go limp taking in the sight of Ashlyn in black skinny jeans a and a tight white tee, it was clear Ashlyn was not wearing a bra and Ali felt her cheeks flush as she looked up catching Ashlyn’s smirk.

“Hey hey.” Ashlyn said as she fist bumped Tobin. 

“Glad you could make it Ash!” Tobin grinned.  “You too Press.  This is going to be awesome.” 

Press felt her cheeks burn as Tobin looked at her, giving her usual goofy grin that Press loved.   This girl would be the death of her.

“I’m so pumped for this movie.” Syd smiled as Dom took her hand leading her to the concession counter.

“You want to share popcorn?” Pinoe asked Abby as they all followed Syd and Dom.

“Sure Pin. Extra salt.”  Abby smiled as Pinoe’s face dropped.  “Eww Abs.”

“Hey.” Ashlyn said bumping her shoulder with Ali’s. 

“Hi.” Ali said nervously, pushing her hair behind her ear. Trying to avoid Ashlyn obviously wasn’t going to work.

“How are you? Not nursing a wicked hangover I see.”  Ashlyn chuckled as she glanced over the pricy menu.  Who in the hell decided a medium popcorn should cost $12?  Ashlyn counting her money as she heard Ali speak.

“Can I talk to you?” Ali quietly asked as she lured Ashlyn away from a confused Press.

Ali walked over by the arcade room praying that Ashlyn heard her and was following her. This was so humiliating and Ali wanted it to be over with.

“So what’s up?” Ashlyn asked leaning casually with her arms crossed against the wall. 

Ali tried to gather her thoughts as best as she could. How can she tell the girl in front of her that she had used her?  That she never should have kissed her.  That it was all a mistake because she was straight.  She wasn’t thinking clearly last night.

Ali noticed the others taking turns looking over at them and her nerves got the better of her.

“I like guys.” Ali blurted out.

Ashlyn’s face was impassive as she shrugged.

“I mean I am straight. Like a thousand percent straight.” 

“A thousand huh?” Ashlyn grinned. 

Ali realized that Ashlyn was teasing her as her anger flared. “Are you not getting it?”

“It’s cool. You want to share some popcorn?”  Ashlyn asked as she started back to the concession line.

Ali reached out and grabbed her bicep without thinking, her fingertips brushing against Ashlyn’s breast. Ashlyn turned towards the shorter brunette with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry.” Ali said quickly dropping her hand.  She pushed her hair over her ear.  “I just want to be clear that I was drunk last night and I was not thinking clearly.”

“Ok.” Ashlyn shrugged.

Ali sighed in frustration.

“Butter?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah.” Ali couldn’t believe that Ashlyn wasn’t getting it or she didn’t even want to kiss Ali.  Did she force herself on Ashlyn?  She listened as Ashlyn ordered for the both of them, this was not a date. 

Ali didn’t think she could feel anymore humiliated until she turned around to see Candy Johnson glaring daggers into her.

“Hi baby.” Candy cooed as Ashlyn turned around handing a soda to Ali as she slipped her wallet into her back pocket.

“Hey Candy.” Ashlyn smiled. 

Candy oozed sex in her tight skinny jeans and cropped top with rips across her ample cleavage. Her eyes roam Ashlyn’s body with ownership and familiarity.

“What movie are you seeing?” Ashlyn asked taking a sip of soda.

“Deadpool.” Candy answered as her friend came up to join her.

“Oh hey Ashlyn. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”  The red-haired girl stated, noticing the awkwardness and then Ali.  “While we should head in Candy.”  She said pulling her friend’s hand.

“Ash call me so we can a.. finish where we left off.” She winked suggestively at Ashlyn, glaring harshly at Ali.

“Friend of yours?” Ali asked watching as Candy flipped her off before turning the corner.  What a bitch.

“Something like that.” Ashlyn said as she tossed some popcorn up, easily catching it on her tongue.

Ali frowned. So Ashlyn _was_ a player.  She felt so stupid, of course Ashlyn didn’t care that she was not into her.  Ali suddenly felt sick.

“Hey Press. Come here?”  Ashlyn waved Press over as they were handing their tickets over.

“Yeah?”

“You need to follow my lead.” Ashlyn smiled self-assuredly as she handed her ticket over.

“Huh?” Press looked confused.

Ashlyn sighed. This might be harder than she thought.

“You are going to sit by Tobin.” She said firmly.

Press started to look frantic as Ashlyn explained how they should walk in to the movie.

“Hey you got this. I am not going to let anything bad happen.  Ok?”  Ashlyn smiled as she wrapped an arm around Press’s shoulders.

“I don’t know how to act around her. I feel so stupid.”  Press said stopping, pinching the bridge of her nose, as a tension headache was already forming.

“Hey it’s ok. You really like her and you don’t want to make a fool of yourself.  I get it.  That’s not going to happen.  You are adorable, anyone would be so lucky to have you Press.”  Ashlyn promised.

Press nodded, blushing at the compliments.

“Ok here. I am going to show you how to get a girl.”  Ashlyn smiled turning toward Ali.

“I know you’re straight so just pretend for a moment you could find yourself attracted to me.” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali toward her.

Ali’s breath caught in her throat as Ashlyn’s warm fingers slipped between hers, she felt herself being pulled forward as she forgot how to move.

“Make eye contact.” Ashlyn suggested softly.  “Let your gaze flicker from her eyes to her mouth and then lean in slightly, see if she leans in closer or pulls away.”

Ashlyn’s mouth hovered over Ali’s as Ali waited expectantly, her heart pounding in her ears at the thought of the blonde’s mouth pressed against hers again.

“I can’t do that.” Press whined causing their gaze to break.  Ashlyn smirked as Ali pulled away too quickly, worrying on her lower lip. 

“Come on.” Ashlyn pulled Press with her.

Once their eyes adjusted to the dimly lit theatre, Ashlyn spotted Pinoe waving fanatically from the back row.

Dom was on the end, then Syd, Abby, Pinoe and Tobin. Perfect Ashlyn thought as they made their way to the row.  Press took the seat next to Tobin who sat up straighter and grinning at the brunette.  Ashlyn let Ali have the seat next to Press taking the end.

“You are going to have to relay for me.” Ashlyn whispered as she held the tub of buttery popcorn for Ali.

“What?” Ali asked timidly, her eyes involuntarily dropping to Ashlyn’s lips.

Ashlyn whispered. “You are going to have to help Press.”

“Oh.” Ali nodded taking a handful of popcorn.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t look too happy.” Ali commented as Ashlyn saw Candy in the middle section glaring as the lights dimmed.  “Laughing loudly at something her friend had said.”  Ali was sure they were talking about her as she shifted uncomfortably.

“Not my girlfriend.” Ashlyn shrugged putting her feet up on the empty seat in front of her.

“Your lover. Whatever.”  Ali huffed.

Ashlyn let out a small laugh and playful nudged Ali. “Good thing you’re straight.  I wouldn’t want you getting jealous.”  Ashlyn teased good-naturedly. 

“Good thing.” Ali scowled looking ahead as a commercial for the concessions played on the screen.

“How is she doing?” Ashlyn’s warm breath was in Ali’s ear so fast she almost spilled her soda.  She wiped her chin meeting Ashlyn’s grin.

Ali looked over at Press who sat frozen, eyes glued to the dancing popcorn tub that flashed across the screen. Tobin was slouched down grinning like a fool at the commercial.

“She looks petrified.” Ali whispered.

“Tell her to drop something.”

Ali rolled her eyes are Ashlyn’s suggestion leaning over to Press to relay the message.

Press’s brow furrowed as she looked as Ashlyn wide-eyed. Ashlyn mouthed “do it” giving her a thumbs up. 

A few minutes later Ashlyn watched at of the corner of her eye as Press let her Chap Stick slip from her fingers between the armrest she shared with Tobin.

Tobin quickly sat up to retrieve it, her head resting on Press’s shoulder as she dug to find it. Ali thought Press was going to have a heart attack at the mire contact with Tobin.

Tobin sat up finally pulling away, grinning lazily as she handed Press her Chap Stick, her fingers briefly touching Press’s.

“You want some?” Tobin said offering Press a sip of her soda.

Press nodded as she sipped the cold beverage from Tobin’s straw. Her heart was pounding so loud she prayed Tobin couldn’t hear it.

“Thanks.” Press said handing the cup back to Tobin.

“Anytime.”

Ali smiled at the exchange, praying that Tobin felt the same way as Press did. Her thoughts went back to what Ashlyn had said about Press earlier, that anyone would be lucky to have her.  Did Ashlyn think the same of her?  She cursed herself for caring, she was straight.  Why should she care if Ashlyn Harris finds her attractive?  Or if she like the kiss? 

Ali’s thoughts were disrupted when she felt Ashlyn’s arm slip around her shoulders, her head whipping around to see Ashlyn staring straight ahead at the screen laughing at something funny with the rest of the movie goers.

“What are you doing?” Ali hissed.

“Getting comfortable, do you mind? I’m trying to watch a movie here.”  Ashlyn eyes  were still focused on the screen.

Ali jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. _Looking pretty friendly down there._ Ali rolled her eyes at Abby’s text.  Pinoe was her grinning at Ali like a Cheshire cat.  God really had hoped Pinoe didn’t remember walking in on her grinding Ashlyn’s thigh, her practically begging Ashlyn for release.

_She is hot. Go for it!- Syd_

Ali groaned as the texts poured in. Ashlyn slid the arm up on the seat between them, sliding closer as she pulled Ali into her side.  The feeling of Ashlyn’s breast and tight stomach through the thin fabric caused her to shiver. 

“What the hell?” Ali protested but didn’t move a muscle.

“What? I didn’t think you’d mind.  We have already been so much closer than this.”  Ashlyn knew she was pushing it.

“How dare you. I told you..” 

“You’re straight. You were drunk.  You didn’t know what you were saying when you were humping my leg, leaving my thigh soaking wet.”

Ali stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

“What’s wrong Princess?”

“I..I..” Ali fumbled. 

“Would you two lovebirds please be quiet?” Pinoe hushed them loudly. 

Ali groaned as Ashlyn smiled taking a sip of her soda, her attention back on the movie.

Ali made the mistake of looking back down the row at Pinoe. Ali rolled her eyes as Pinoe lewdly ran her tongue over her mouth, snickering at Ali. 

XXX

“Hey. You ok?  You look a little tense.”  Tobin whispered noticing how Press hasn’t moved for much of the movie. 

Press turned to face Tobin. Tobin had a look of concern that made Press’s heartache; Tobin was visibly worried about her.  She knows she needs to relax more but it was so tough when being around Tobin or thinking of Tobin turned her into a puddle of anxiety.

Press nodded her head. “I’m fine.” 

“Good. You want to get dinner tonight?”  Tobin whispered.

Press felt as if someone had just handed her the moon. It took every fiber of her being not to jump up and down with glee.  

“Sure.” Press smiled shyly as she firmly gripped the sticky armrest between her and Ali.

“Cool.” Tobin smiled before popping a handful of M&Ms in her mouth. 

XXX

For the rest of the movie Press could barely focus on anything but dinner. Was it a date?  Did Tobin ask out of friendship?  Or concern?  The credits finally rolled and she finds herself shaking her head focusing back on her friends. 

Pinoe is making kissing noises at Dom and Syd, who both look like they just woke up. Syd flings a piece of popcorn at Pinoe as she leans further into Dom as she laughs at the blonde.

Abby stands up to stretch, looking like she has had enough of Pinoe. “That was pretty funny.”  She says as her back pops.

“I know I hope they make a second movie.” Tobin stands up, shaking her empty soda cup of just crushed ice.  “I got to use the bathroom, drank too much.  I’ll meet you guys outside.”  Tobin hops over the row in front of them making her way out of the crowded theatre.

Once Tobin is out of ear shot Ashlyn leans over to Press. “So?”

“She asked me to have dinner tonight.” Press blushed.

“Yes!” Ashlyn said pumping her fist.  “You got this.”

“I don’t know. I mean what if she is just asking as a friend?”  Press thought aloud feeling self-conscious, her stomach dropping at the thought of Tobin not liking her as anything more than her friend and teammate.

Ashlyn grabbed her shoulder. “Then you will win her over but I am pretty sure she likes you.” 

Press didn’t look so sure. How is supposed to woo someone she can barely look at with turning to a blithering idiot.   This was a bad idea, she could feel it.  And now she might have a possible date with Tobin Heath, her heart raced at the thought.

“Hey Press. Don’t worry about it.  You can come to my house and I can help you get ready.”  Ali smiled reassuringly. 

“Yeah we can help you.” Ashlyn grinned putting her hand on Ali’s shoulder.

Ali scowled, as she tried to ignore the hand on her shoulder that was causing her stomach to flip. “Who invited you? And there is no we.” 

Ashlyn grinned cockily. “You know you are just dying to get me in your bedroom.”

Ali blushed. “You wish.” 

Ashlyn looked deeply into Ali’s eyes. “Yeah so.” 

There was the admission. Ashlyn wanted her.  It was out there on the table.  Ali turned to face Press ignoring the heat that spread between her legs at the thought of Ashlyn’s mouth on her. 

“Ok so…You guys want to head over to my house?” Press asked looking from Ashlyn to Ali wondering what in the hell had happened between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to feel any feedback or suggestions! How about that Instagram pic, holy hell ;-) 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr- poetryslam12


	4. Offsides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter! Working on the next one which will be well worth the wait ;-)   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

“Come on out Press.” Ali pounded on her bathroom door. 

Press sighed as she twisted the doorknob and stepped out of the bathroom into Ali’s bedroom. The dress Ali let her borrow was tight, too tight.  She felt claustrophobic as she tried to pull the short black dress down further on her thighs. 

“Wow Press! You look sexy as hell.”  Ali exclaimed jumping off her bed. 

“I really don’t feel comfortable at all. And we don’t even know if Tobin meant tonight to be a date so maybe I should just wear jeans.”  Press said nervously.

“Don’t be silly.” Ali said pulling Press over to her vanity to start her makeup.  She pulled the drawer open to reveal more makeup than Press knew existed.

Both girls looked up as they heard a whistle from the doorway. Ashlyn stood in the threshold of Ali’s bedroom looking Press over.

“Dang girl. You look smoking!”  Ashlyn grinned at Press.

“What are you doing here?” Ali asked haughtily not looking up as she applied foundation to Press’s face.

“Your mom let me in on her way out.” Ashlyn said glancing around Ali’s room.  “Are you going to invite me in?”

Ali rolled her eyes. “What are you a vampire?”

“Come on in Ash.” Press offered not understanding why Ali was being so rude.

“How are you feeling Press?” Ashlyn asked.

“I would rather wear jeans. I feel really uncomfortable and we don’t even know if this is a date.”  Press signed as Ali ran streaks of blush on the apples of her cheeks.

“You should wear what you’re comfortable in; even though you look incredible in that dress.” Ashlyn agreed.

Ali’s room was a good size, much bigger than Ashlyn’s. Ashlyn walked over to the built in bookcases lining the wall, mostly filled with soccer trophies.  She chuckled as she looked over her movies. 

“Something funny?” Ali inquired as she applied Press’s mascara.

“Oh just looking at your movies and books.”

“And?” Ali sniped.

“For a straight girl you have a gay stuff.” Ashlyn said.

Ali huffed. “My brother is gay.”

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a copy of the dvd Bound. “Is that why you have a copy of this, to support your gay brother?”  She asked catching Ali’s eye in the mirror.

Ashlyn smirked and plopped down on the bed, sliding her shoes off.

“Ok Press so what’s the game plan.” Ashlyn said stretching out across the bed as she propped up on one elbow.

 “I am just going to pretend I am someone else.” 

“What why?” Ali said as she plugged in her flat iron.

“If I go into character I will be much more relaxed.” Press confessed crossing her leg nervously.

“You should be yourself, you are awesome!” Ali said pulling Press into a side hug.

“As much as it pains me to agree with her, Press you should just be yourself.” Ashlyn instructed.  “And wear what you are comfortable in.”

Press’s phone buzzed.

_I’ll pick you up at 6:30? I thought we could go to Delfina. –Tobin_

Press reddened showed Ali and Ashlyn the text.

“This is so a date!” Ali exclaimed as she ran her flat iron through Press’s chestnut locks.

“Wear the dress.” Ashlyn winked.

Press groaned. Her stomach was in a million knots. 

“You’re going to be ok. Just try and relax.”  Ali encouraged.

“The main thing is to have fun. Don’t think of it as a date, just as you’re hanging out.”  Ashlyn offered.

“What time is it?” Ali asked reaching for her phone. “6:15”

“Did you tell Tobin you are at Ali’s?” Ashlyn asked.

Press’s eyes widened with panic.

“Relax. Just shoot her a text telling her to pick you up here.” 

Press fumbled with the keys.

_Sounds good! I am at Ali’s- can you pick me up here?_

Press waited anxiously drumming her fingers on Ali’s vanity.

_Sure thing! Be there in 5 –Tobin_

“See it’s going to be fine.” Ali nodded as she ran her brush through Press’s hair one last time.  “And you look sexy as hell.” 

“Yeah Press. Tobs is going to be the nervous one.”

“I don’t think I have ever seen Tobin Heath nervous?” Ali inquired.

Ashlyn laughed. That was probably true.  Tobin was the most chill person Ashlyn had ever met.  She remembers the day she had met Tobin at the skate park.  Ashlyn’s board had busted and Tobin offered her a ride home.

A knock sounded on the front door.

“You’re destiny awaits.” Ashlyn motioned for Press to follow her as she bowed dramatically letting the other girls go first.

“She is adorable.” She mouthed to Ali.

Ali rolled her eyes adorable? Ashlyn Harris.  She was a lot of things; annoying, cocky, playful, hot…but adorable? 

Ashlyn opened the door to greet Tobin who looked shell-shocked. “Hey Christen, you look amazing.”  Tobin grinned widely looking past Ashlyn as her eyes took in Press.

“Great to see you too Tobs.” Ashlyn laughed leaning against the door.

“Hey Ash. What are you doing here?”  Tobin asked not taking her eyes off Press.

“Visiting Ali.”

Tobin was wearing dark navy dress pants and a light blue button-down. Press was thankful she didn’t change into her jeans. 

“Here this is for you.” Tobin said reaching around her back to reveal a single red rose.

Press shyly stepped forward to retrieve it. “Thank you.”  She smiled nervously.

“Here Press. I’ll put it in water.”  Ali said reaching for the rose.

“We should get going. You ready Chris?”  Tobin asked stepping out of the way for Press to go first.

“Have fun guys!” Ali beamed waving as she watched her two friends walk nervously to Tobin’s truck. 

“They are so freaking cute.” Ashlyn smiled closing the door.

“Why are you still here?” Ali asked apprehensively realizing they were in her house alone together.

“I thought maybe you would want to hang out?” Ashlyn smiled.

“Why?” Ali questioned.

“So you can get to know the girl you almost took advantage of.” Ashlyn smirked taking a seat of the sofa.

“Took advantage of? That’s rich coming from you!”  Ali huffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashlyn frowned.

“You have quite the reputation.” Ali crossed her arms standing in front of Ashlyn.

“So you asked around about me?” Ashlyn flirted rising off the sofa, standing in front of the slightly shorter girl causing Ali to back against the wall.

Ali shrugged. “Yeah word is you’re a player.”

“And you’re straight.” Ashlyn retorted.

Ali sighed as her back hit the wall behind her. Ashlyn’s mouth was centimeters from her own. 

Ali’s phone buzzed loudly. She whipped it out of her back pocket. 

“Hello? Oh hey.”  Ali paused.  “Can’t I am busy tonight.”  Another pause.  “Studying with a friend.”

Ali sighed. “Ok yeah, bye.”

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

“Mark.” Ali stated.

“Ah the boyfriend.” Ashlyn said resting on the arm of the sofa.

“Not my boyfriend.”

“And what are we studying tonight?” Ashlyn said coolly.

“Are you always so blunt?” Ali frowned.

“I am when I see something I want.”

“Which is every girl.” Ali rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn chuckled. “No not every girl.” 

“Candy?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “Candy is fun.  She gets me.”

“I bet she does.” Ali grimaced.

“Why do you sound jealous?”

“Why would I be? I don’t care what you do or who you do.” Ali fumed.

Ashlyn smiled. “You want to order take out?   We can watch Bound.”  She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s not my movie. Pinoe must have left it here.”  Ali lied.

“Uh huh. And what about Imagine Me and You?  And Fingersmith?  And…”

“Ok ok. What did you memorize me bookshelf?”  Ali blushed.

Ashlyn jumped when a loud knock sounded on the front door.

“Who the hell?” Ali scowled walking over to peek out the peephole.

Mark. “Fucking fantastic.”  Ali swore under her breath. 

She stood back holding the door open as he walked in. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ashlyn slung on the sofa like she owned the place.

“Studying huh?” He barked.

“We were about to get started.” Ali didn’t know why she felt the need to defend herself; she had done nothing wrong; tonight at least.

Mark rolled his eyes. “What are you studying?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at Ali’s lie. “Chemistry.”

“Why are you here?” Ali asked turning towards Mark.

“Can’t I visit my girlfriend?”

“I told you on the phone I was studying with a friend and I am NOT your girlfriend.” Her eyes flicker over at Ashlyn who looks calm and collected, like this is the kind of thing she witnessed every day and Ali wonders if it is.  Ali thinks that maybe Ashlyn is so popular and hot; straight girls fight with their non-boyfriends in right of her.

“We have been hanging and have sex for five months now.” Mark shouted leaning in towards Ali.

Ashlyn was ready to intervene when Ali spoke up.   “So what.  We aren’t exclusive.”

Mark grabbed the back of his neck as he paced back and forth. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.  “I don’t accept this.” 

“Well accept that I don’t want to be your girlfriend.”

“Why? Why don’t you?  I am hot, popular and I give you everything you ask for.  I can buy you whatever you want.”  Mark looked hurt, really hurt.

“I don’t feel what I should with you. I just…”  Ali searched for the right words.

“You’re a lesbian.” Mark stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What? No.”  Ali stomped her foot not daring to look over at Ashlyn.

“Like seventy percent of your friends are lesbians, Ali.”

“I play soccer.” Ali shrieked.

Mark rolled his eyes still not convinced.

“I am not a a..” Ali couldn’t even say the word.  She was pissed.  How dare he ruin her night with Ashlyn and coming barging in like he owned her? 

“Then be my girlfriend.” Mark offered.

Ali looked shell-shocked and she really wished Ashlyn wasn’t still in the room.   She thought about her future, after college getting married, going pro, having kids.  Mark was hot and popular and loaded.  She couldn’t think of a good reason to say no other than the one she was not ready to face.

“Fine.” Ali accepted regretting it as soon as she saw the disbelief that turned to joy on Mark’s face, then turning to see the disappointment on Ashlyn’s.

“Are you sure?” Mark questions her still smiling from ear to ear.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Ali was disgusted with herself.

“I should get going.” Ashlyn stands up not looking at Ali.

Mark is still grinning as he opens the door for Ashlyn to exit.

“Ash wait.” Ali hurries out the door following Ashlyn down the driveway.

Ashlyn stops but doesn’t turn around.

“How are you getting home?” Ali asked not seeing a car.

“Walking.”

“Don’t be silly Ashlyn. It’s a long walk back to..”

Ashlyn cuts her off. “The projects.”

“Ash no. Please don’t leave like this.  We can drive you.”  Ali pleads.

“Go be with your boyfriend Ali.” Ashlyn says as she sprints for home.

Ali watches until she can no longer she Ashlyn’s long bleach blonde hair and long tan legs.  


	5. Goal

“I hope this is ok.” Tobin said pulling out a chair at an intimate table for two.  She had requested a view of the water so she was pleased that their table wasn’t butted up against the long row of windows inside the cozy Italian restaurant but it was nice enough outside that they were on a private balcony that overlooked the water’s edge.

“It’s perfect.” Press smiled watching as Tobin shyly smiled before glancing down at her leather bound menu.

Press scanned the menu looking for something that was not too expensive; she didn’t want Tobin to have to break all her allowance on one meal.

“Get whatever you want Chris.” Tobin said as if she could read her mind.

“Yeah. I am going to get chicken marsala, it’s my favorite.”  Press stated gently closing her menu, placing the cloth napkin in her lap. 

“Excellent choice.” Tobin grinned as the waiter came over to fill their water goblets.

“Can I get you ladies something else to drink besides water?” He asked pleasantly looking from Tobin to Press.

“I’ll just stick with water.” Press said.

“Water is fine.” Tobin said following Press’s lead.  “I think we are ready to order.”  Tobin looked at Press for confirmation.

Press nodded slightly to Tobin. “I’ll have the chicken marsala with green beans please.”

“And for you miss?” The waiter scribbled down Press’s order while Tobin ordered the spaghetti.

“All get those orders right in.” He stated hurrying back inside.

Press absently played with the sweat that gathered on the water goblet as Tobin looked out over the water.

“It’s a nice night out. Perfect weather for soccer.” Tobin smiled as Press laughed.

Press was pretty sure Tobin’s mind as always on soccer mode. And rightly so, everyone knew Tobin Heath would get into a good college and play pro one day.  Press wondered if they would still talk then.

XXX

After their food came and went Tobin finally mustered up the courage to ask what she had wanted to do all night.

“Chocolate lava cake, two forks please.” Press ordered finally relaxing. 

“Were you surprised I asked you on a date?” Tobin asked quietly as she sat on both of her hands to keep them from shaking.

There it was out loud, on the table. This was a date.  Christen Press was on a date with Tobin Heath.  Press had to bit her lip to keep herself from smiling like an idiot.

“A little.” Press said glancing up from the white tablecloth to meet Tobin’s eyes.  “But I am really glad you did.” 

“Yeah?” Tobin had a huge lopsided grin as she ignored the waiter setting the cake in the middle of the table.   She knew that no matter where her life took her she would never forget this night, this first date with Christen Press.  

XXX

“I had a really great night Tobin, thank you for asking me out.” Press said timidly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“Let me walk you up?”

“Sure.” Press smiled as Tobin hurriedly hopped out of her truck and opened the passenger door for Press.

“Thank you.” Press said taking Tobin’s hand as she offered it.  Press felt like she was going to explode from the contact of Tobin’s warm fingers linked through hers.

 When they got to the front door Press fumbled through her purse searching for her house key. 

“My parents aren’t home yet.” Press mumbled. 

“The house is too dark and their cars aren’t in the garage.” Press said peering over to look in the garage window.  She was mumbling; she couldn’t stop as her nerves got the better of her. 

“I know they are in here somewhere.”

“Christen.” Tobin said softly as she gently grasped Press’s arm causing her to drop her purse onto the cement patio, her house keys spilling out.

Press swore she felt the earth physically move as Tobin cupped her face and their lips met for the first time. Tobin wasn’t shy with kissing, she kissed like she played on the pitch; she was all in.  Press let a soft moan slip out as Tobin let her hands slide down finding Press’s hips pulling her closer.

Press felt her hands go up as they wove their way into Tobin’s hair pulling her deeper into their kiss. She didn’t know where her courage was coming from but she went with it.  Her body tingled as it felt fire coursed through her veins.  God what would it be like to actually make love with Tobin?  Press flushed at the thought as Tobin finally broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity.

Press smiled as she looked at the girl across from her; with her mussed hair and flushed checks as her heart raced.

“I had a really good time tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime soon?”  Tobin asked seriously.

“I would love that.” Press grinned as Tobin grabbed her keys off the patio. 

“I’ll text you when I get home.” Tobin said lightly kissing Press’s check.

As soon as Press got inside, she dropped her purse by the door and fired a group text to Ali and Ashlyn.

_SHE KISSED ME_

_OMG PRESS!! YASSSSSS!!!!!! –ALI_

It was awhile before Press got a response from Ashlyn and it was only sent to her.

_That’s awesome Press! Can’t wait to hear all about it on Monday!_

Press laid down that night with the feeling that Tobin Heath was not just a first date; that their lives were faded to cross again and again. She smiled as sleep finally overcame her.

XXX

“Hey girl!” Syd greeted Press as she joined them outside for lunch on the hill.

“I love when it’s nice enough to eat out here.” Press smiled taking a seat on the soft grass next to Syd and Abby.

“Awesome soccer weather.” Abby said with a mouth full of sandwich.

“Gross close your mouth Abs.” Alex said as she joined them on the grass.

“Where’s lover boy?” Syd asked Alex with a grin.

“He’s studying; he has a German test this afternoon.” Alex said as she took a bite of her salad.

 “What’s up hombres?”  Pinoe yelled flinging herself at Abby.

“Still failing Spanish?” Syd laughed.

“What?” Pinoe looked at Syd confused as Abby pushed her off her lap.

“We are girls.” Syd said pointing to herself and the others.

“No duh genius. Still failing anatomy?”  Pinoe said watching as Tobin walked up.

“Hey Tobs!”

“Hey guys.” Tobin said shyly as she plopped down next to Press on the grass.  She smiled as she felt Press’s finger brush against hers.

“What’s up guys?” Ali said as she walked over and sat on the grass by Alex; she caught Press’s eye when Tobin wasn’t looking and shot her a quick wink.

“So a Ali, I hear you’re dating Mark?” Alex asked nudging Ali.

Ali blushed. “Yeah.” 

“I thought after what happened on Friday you were down with him?” Syd questioned.

Pinoe giggled and quickly snapped her mouth shut when Ali glared at her.

“What am I missing?” Alex asked looking at Pinoe for answers.

“Just that Ali likes someone else. Really really likes them.”  Pinoe jumped, shrieking as Ali dove at her.

Ali pinned Pinoe to the ground, holding the smaller girls arms down.

“I know you have a thing for blondes’ Al but I just like you as a friend.” Pinoe giggled hysterically. 

Ali felt like her face grow red and knew that she must look like a tomato; she was blushing so hard. She pulled herself from Pinoe; making eye contact with Abby. 

“I am going to go grab a Gatorade.” Abby said hopping up.  “Come on Ali.” 

Abby gently pulled Ali away from the girls as Ali tried to cover her face.

Abby walked over to her Jeep unlocking it for them to climb in. “You have 15 minutes before the bell rings.”

“I don’t know where to start.” Ali said hoarsely.

“How about why you are dating douchebag again?” Abby suggested cracking the windows enough to still allow them some privacy.

Ali sighed but she knew she needed to talk and she trusted Abby; leaning her head back against the warm leather headrest taking a deep breath.

“Mark accused me of..of…of being gay.” Ali finally spit out not even attempting to say the L word.

Abby only nodded well Ali continued.

“He said if I didn’t want to be with him I must be gay.” Ali shrugged leaving out some key pieces hoping Abby won’t catch on.

“That’s weird. What was Pinoe talking about?  You like someone else?”  Abby tried to delicately nudge Ali along.

“That’s not important.” Ali said defensively.

“Yikes. I hit a nerve.  It has to be important.”  Abby said, playfully elbowing Ali.

Ali blushed. “Pinoe walked in on an awkward moment Friday night.”

“With Mark?” Abby asked confused, witnessing Ali kick Mark out of Alex’s parent’s house.

Ali shook her head. “I was super drunk.”

Abby thought back to the night not remembering Ali anything but a little tipsy.

“Hmm, go on.” Abby encouraged.

“I wasn’t thinking straight.” Ali rolled her eyes are her choice of words.  “Not thinking clearly.”

“Al just spit it out; you know I won’t judge you but if you got it on with Dom or Serv that is going to suck.” Abby said praying that Ali was smarter than that.

Ali shook her head no.

“Then what the hell happened, Ali? We have to go back in like four minutes; I have a test next period.”  Abby said pointing to her watch.

“I sort of kissed Ashlyn Harris.” Ali finally took a deep sigh of relief.

“Sort of.” Abby raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“And other stuff.” Ali confessed.

Abby was sure the shock showed on her face as Ali cringed at her reaction.

“Please don’t tell anyone. Pinoe knows so I am sure everyone knows now but it was a huge mistake.  I was really drunk and it never should have happened.”  Ali pleaded with her friend.

“So are you dating Mark now to prove your straight?”

Ali looked down at the leather sandals as she shifted her feet back and forth nervously.

“Ali you know no one is going to care regardless as long as you are happy. But don’t date some asshole to prove something to other people who just want you happy.” 

“I’m straight.” Ali said as the bell rang.

“No one is saying you’re not. If you want to slap a label to yourself be my guest but I hope you know what you are doing with Mark.”  Abby said not convinced as she walked back to the building with Ali.

XXX

Ashlyn lay in her small twin bed looking up at the flaking paint on her ceiling. She sighed as her phone vibrated again.  Her cell had been going off nonstop since school.  She had avoided people most of the day, only chatting with a few guys and Press about her date.  She was so happy listening to Press describe her date, she felt like she had been there as Press .  Press was head over heels in love and it was written all over her face as she glided into the library that morning with donuts for Ashlyn.

Ashlyn wondered what it was like to be in love. People like her didn’t do love, they did sex; lots of sex.  No strings ever.

After watching her dad cheating endlessly on her mom she knew she would never be the one to be heartbroken. She watched her mom go through enough ice cream containers and endless sappy movies, crying her eyes out, vowing never to be that weak.

Ashlyn finally rolled over to see missed texts from Candy and another girl she had put in her phone as “redhead from coffeehouse” after forgetting her name after one fun filled night a few weeks ago.

It buzzed one more time and Ashlyn almost didn’t check it but sighed as she unlocked her phone.

_Hey. –Ali_

_Hi._

_I didn’t see you at school today. –Ali_

_I was there. Super busy._

_Oh ok. Press and Tobin were so adorable at lunch together. –Ali_

_I bet. Press was gushing about her date this morning._

_Well I just wanted to say hi. I am glad you got home ok the other night. –Ali_

_Yeah._

_Goodnight Ashlyn. –Ali_

_Sweet dreams._

Ashlyn flung her phone into a pull of clothes not bothering to look at the rest of the texts. She felt angry and she couldn’t explain why.  She has avoided Ali knowing she wouldn’t want to face her.  That she would pull away and run off to her boyfriend.  Why should she give a fuck that Ali Krieger dodges her like the plague in public but texts her goodnight well her boyfriend Mark, God she hated that name, wasn’t looking.  Screw her!  She thought as she walked over and picked up her phone to text Candy back.

_Hey gorgeous. Lunch tomorrow on the lawn and you want to come over after school?  My mom is working the night shift again.  Wink wink!_

_Hi stud. Hell yeah!  -Candy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	6. You Got Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fun chapter I decided to do real quick!

It was not until Wednesday that Ali saw Ashlyn again. Ali was tagging along with Syd to the library for a research project when she saw Ashlyn’s unmistakable bleach blonde hair glowing in one of the shadowy rows of books. 

Ashlyn had her arms folded across one of the massive bookshelves, leaning over a smaller blonde girl who was laughing at something Ashlyn had just said.

Ali felt her gut tighten, wondering if her breakfast didn’t agree with her. She turned to follow Syd over to one of the empty tables.  Syd was busy spreading out their materials while Ali was trying not look at Ashlyn and the smaller blonde.  She was doing a good job until Syd finally spoke. 

“Well Ms Harris certainly gets around.” Syd said smiling coyly.

“What do you mean?” Ali tried to play oblivious.  She wasn’t sure if Pinoe had told the rest of the girls what she had witnessed between her and Ashlyn.

Syd smirked. “One of the girls in my gym class said the Ashlyn broke her heart.  Apparently they were dating and she caught Ashlyn with another girl when she told her that she had a family emergency that night.”

“Hmm,” was all Ali could say as she watching the shorter girl lean up pressing her lips to Ashlyn’s. Ali felt the blood run from her face as she clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her skin.

“So how is Mark?” Syd asked as she flipped through the large book in front of her.

“He’s fine.” Ali sighed.

“Yeah. You happy?” 

“What’s with the interrogation Syd?” Ali asked harshly before crossing her legs.

“You just seemed kind of close to…”

Ali cut her off. “Look whatever Pinoe told you isn’t true.” 

Syd study Ali’d beat red face before taking a glance at Ashlyn as she walked over to them the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey guys.” Ashlyn smiled brightly.

“Hi.” Syd said returning a smile. 

“Hey Ali.”

Ashlyn frowned as Ali looked anywhere but at her. “Hi.”

“Well a it was good to see you guys.” Ashlyn had a confused look on her face when the blonde came around the corner.

“There you are! Ash don’t leave me again.”  The blonde girl teased as she latched on to Ashlyn’s arm.

Ashlyn made one last glance catching Ali’s eye.

“Ugh. She’s so…so”  Ali fumed.

“Hot. Sexy.  Charming.”  Syd offered smiling at her friend.

“More like an annoying pain in my ass.” Ali scowled flipping through their assignment.

“Uh huh. So just what did Pinoe witness?”  Syd asked resting her chin on both her palms.

“Nothing.” Ali sighed.  “Can we just do this assignment please?”

“Not until you tell me what is going on with you and Ashlyn Harris.”

“Would you please keep your voice down?” Ali glanced around making sure no one looked up. 

“Well?” Syd waited.

“I was drunk, really drunk.” Ali watched as Syd’s eyes lit up.  “We may have got a little handsy.” 

“When?”

“Alex’s party.”

“Did you make out?” Syd grinned.

Ali nodded yes as her blush darkened.

“Ali Krieger!” Syd cooed nudging her friend’s arm with her elbow.  “Wait you weren’t that drunk..I remember that night Al.”

“I’m straight.” Ali deadpanned.

“Ok well that’s cool. So you didn’t like it?”

Ali thought back to what it felt like to have Ashlyn’s hands traveling across her body. Her lips on her neck… How it felt to get so wet before they even touched.

“No.” Ali responded a little too defensively.  

“I would totally go gay for that girl.” Syd said not looking up from her book.

Ali moaned as she looked down at her phone, a text from Ashlyn flashed on her screen.

_Everything ok?_

Ali was hesitant to reply back but her fingers itched to fire a response and before she knew it she looked in horror at what she typed.

_Is she a better kisser? –Ali_

“Oh my God, Syd.” Ali fumbled to pick up her phone she dropped when someone at another table hushed her.

“What’s wrong?” Syd glanced up seeing the look of horror on her friend’s face.

Ali showed Syd the text. Syd burst out in a silent giggle as Ali punched her friend.

“This is bad!” Ali whispered.

“Yeah. You got it bad for that girl.” Syd winked.

“No I don’t.”

“Then why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend.” Syd asked putting an emphasis on you.

“I am not jealous. I just..”  Ali groaned as she put her head in her hands. 

Syd put her arm around her as Ali’s phone buzzed.

_Not even close._

“Looks like its mutual.” Syd smirked.

“Fuck me.” Ali sighed slouching down into her chair.

“Oh I am sure Ashlyn would love to.” Syd got up before Ali could punch her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
